Through Heaven's gate
by damreality
Summary: Heaven's gate. The name given to the huge safe havens located in all different parts of world. These places were protected from the virus outbreak and protected from those infected by it. Heaven's gate, a fitting name. Some were welcomed through heaven's gate, whilst others…. Were left to rot in hell. Brittana Zombie Apocalypse
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The beginning

Oddly enough the world was actually prepared for the Zombie Apocalypse. Well the government was at least. Each continent was prepared. Perhaps it was a strange thing to invest billions of dollars and huge quantities of resources into, but in the end it proved to be worth it.

Heaven's gate. The name given to the huge safe havens located in all different parts of world. These places were protected from the virus outbreak and protected from those infected by it. Heaven's gate, a fitting name. Some were welcomed through heaven's gate, whilst others…. Were left to rot in hell. For you see not everyone could be allowed through Heaven's gate. Even with all the planning, the government was not able to save them all. The wealthy paid their way into Heaven whilst people like doctors and lawyers were useful for the future society so they were allowed through. Some people got lucky. Heaven needed protection from the infected and the outsiders, many military officers and soldier were allowed in, now under the fitting name of angels. The odd few people such as farmers and teachers managed to scrape through for they were also needed for the future. Anyone else was viewed as useless.

And just like that Heaven closed its gates to the rest of the world.

At first there was an uprising. Those on the outside understandably wanted in. The number of infected was growing rapidly each day and resources were running low. Many survivors banged together and formed rag-tag groups of rebels. They tried force their way into Heaven. Some tried to climb over the great walls that surrounded Heaven, whilst others tried to burrow under. A man name Alec Winstor led a group that attempted to bring down the Pearly gates. He claimed that 'if we are left to die, then you will die with us'. The assault didn't last long. Most rebels were killed by the angels, whilst others were taken prisoner and publicly executed. The government, or Archangels wanted make an example out of them. Though the assault was a failure, Alec and his Men became legends, martyrs, amongst the outsiders. They were dubbed as demons by the archangels, and heroes by those left behind. Many followed in the Demon's foots steps. All failed.

Years passed and soon there were very few outsiders left. Many had been killed or turned by the infected. Others died from starvation or illness. Outsiders soon turned against one another, killing each other to survive. Madness and paranoia stalked the land outside the walls of heaven, as the world finally began to crumple into darkness.

Those on the inside knew nothing of this. The outside was not to be talked about. The Archangels forbade any contact with the outside world. People didn't question it though, they didn't seem to care. Heaven had everything they needed. Hospitals were set up, along with schools and market places. Though Heaven was primitive in its early development, it had thrived and grown over the years into a vast working city. Anything outside the city, was nothing more than the past, a dark past that need not to be reflected upon.

So the outside was forgotten and life went on.

**Read and review if you want more **


	2. The rumour on the street is… Part 1

The rumour on the street is…. Part 1

It was once known as the city that never sleeps. The big apple. New York City. Now it lay in ruins. It was a waste land, a mockery of the once glorious city. To any outsider big cities were best to avoid. Infected mindlessly roamed the streets, whilst gangs of bandits hid in the shadows waiting for their next victim. Some outsiders remained in small groups, whilst others ventured alone. For Santana Lopez, being alone meant she didn't have to look out for anyone but herself.

Usually she stuck to the rule of avoiding big cities, but word on the street was there was a guy in the city who had gotten his hands on some Angel fire arms and was selling them to anyone who had something of value. Money meant nothing now, there was nothing to buy now, and no shops to buy anything in. Ammo, food, drugs, sex, anything, was now used for payment. Though she didn't really need any more fire arms, her twin shotguns and pistols were enough, she just wanted to see if the rumours were true. Now it might sound crazy, travelling for days, even weeks, to a dangerous city, just to see if a rumour was true or not. But when the world you live in is falling apart, sometimes a little crazy is all you have. And part of her also wanted to feel the satisfaction, knowing Angels probably was killed in order to retrieve the weapons.

Santana unlike most did not fear the infected. In all honesty there wasn't much she feared anymore, after seeing the things that she'd seen. Fear was a useless emotion, it hinder survival, it was dangerous, therefore unnecessary. So when a mouth gapping infected came stumbling towards her, groaning and hissing, all she did was raise her shotgun and blew it's fucking head off. Panicking was not needed, she was safe and it was dead.

The infected or Zombies as many liked to call them, were nothing more than just crazed virus ridden people, a simple shot to the head would kill them. Well they were almost just like people, the virus did give them a few little extra perks, such as heighted senses, added strength and the ability to never age. But apart from they were just really, really fucked up looking people. Also they were pretty stupid as well.

Over the years the stories of the Demons and the heroic rebels that followed the legends became more popular. Santana assumed it was because the outsiders were now fewer, and they needed some how to maintain hope. Santana however never liked the story of the Demons, to be honest she thought they were a bunch of idiots. She had accepted her fate long ago, and the idea of Heaven's Gate was nothing more than just a childish dream of the past.

The city was littered with the bodies of the dead, infected and non-infected alike. The pale faces of men, women and children stared blankly up at her as she wandered deeper and deeper into the city. Over the years she had grown numb to it, 'It's just life, you live you die, no need for sadness' she would tell herself every night before she went to sleep, if she even went to sleep.

The guy with the Angel weapons, was not at all what she was expecting. She managed to located the guy through whispers she heard from the few outsiders she met along the way. He had a warehouse close to the cities border which he share with two other guys, a bonde and a tall brunette. Santana couldn't help but turn her nose up at them. 'If these guys managed to steal Angel shit, then the world really has come to an end' she thought. The guy who was selling the guns told her his name was Puck and that his 'Boys' were Finn and Sam, who both awkwardly waved at Santana. Puck looked like any outsider would. Covered in dirt, ripped and blood stained clothes, tanned skin from hours in the sun, the only thing that was even interesting about his appearance was a scruffy Mohawk that looked like a dead rat upon his head. "Hey babe, what's a hot chick like you doing in a place like this" He asked Santana with a wiggling eyebrow. 'ugh god is really trying to do this right now'. Ignoring Pucks obvious flirting and the snickering of his 'boys' Santana processed to enter the warehouse. "Hey, hey woah there sweet cheeks" Puck said blocking her from entering further. In any other circumstance Santana would have shot a man if her stood in her way, but she somehow, even in her cold heart, she felt pity towards the moronic boys that surrounded her like a group of flies. 'Sigh, they are stupid not dangerous….. I will allow them to live'. "word on the street is that you idiots managed to get your hands on some Angel weapons, wanted to know if the rumours were true" Santana replied in a cold calm voice. Upon hearing this Puck smiled brightly, so brightly it made Santana feel sick to her stomach. 'God, he's like a fucking puppy'. "You bet your sweet fine sexy squeezable booty we do" Puck smiled proudly. "…..Well can I see them" Santana snapped, when the boy just remained smiling. "What are you going to give me for it?" he said leering down at Santana's body and stepping closer. 'I swear to god I'm going to kill him'. "I don't want it, I just want to see it" She replied deadly calm, making Puck back away slightly.

Puck was confused by this, for weeks now he had people from all over practically begging for the just one of the weapons. People had been desperate, willing to sell anything to him and as much as he enjoyed the attention, he was given no offer he wanted. But this now he was faced with a stranger, a hot stranger, who only wanted to look at it. Something seemed suspicious. "Wait so you're telling me you just want to see the guns, not buy any….. why, why travel all this way just to look at a couple of fucking guns?" Puck asked irritably. "Are you going to show them to me or not, or am I just wasting my time?" Santana snapped, making Puck shake his head in disbelief. "Why are all the hot ones crazy" he muttered "Fine, they're over there". He pointed to a crappy wooden table in the corner of the warehouse with a dirty white sheet covering it.

The guns were… disappointing. Well by gun standard they were impressive and effective weapons, it's just…. Santana's imagination had expected more. She expected huge futuristic weapons, that vaporised enemies. But instead they were just stock standard automatic firearms used by any military group. 'Maybe I have finally gone crazy' she thought, dropping the sheet back down on the guns and with a loud sigh she turned to exit. "Hey, hey wait up" Puck called out after her 'where are you going?".

"I've seen the guns now I'm leaving, does it matter where I'm going?"

"Look it will be dark soon, you shouldn't be out wandering the streets at night, what with all the zombies and bandits around, stay here the night, then you can leave tomorrow" Puck said a friendly and gentle voice, as if talking to a spooked animal. Santana gritted her teeth together at his kindness, she didn't trust him. Nobody cares about anyone in the outside. "No thanks I can take care of myself" She hissed, before continuing back the way she came.

"Dam she's a crazy bitch" The boy Sam chuckled to Puck, who was just staring after her in concern. "how long do you reckon before she bites it?" Finn asked Sam. "I don't reckon she even make it to morning"

"We gotta go get her" Puck finally said after Santana had disappeared from his sight. "WHAT? Go get her, look Puck I know you want to bone her and all but I'm not wandering the streets after dark for some psycho bitch who probs won't even thank us" Sam huffed, whilst Finn nodded in agreement. The other two boys walked inside, whilst Puck remained staring off to where Santana had disappeared. "Be careful crazy bitch" he whispered before following Sam and Finn inside.

**This part one**

**So read and review and what not if you want more Brittana Zombie story. **


	3. The rumour on the street is… Part 2

**To:** **TheOne98- thanks for the review, about Brittany being a badass…. Hmmm I don't normally like those stories personally, where Brittany is a badass bitch and what not, but in this story she may grow more confident over time, but for now she's well… Brittany. But thanks you actually gave me a good idea for future character development =D.**

**The rumour on the street is… Part 2, inside Heaven**

As hard as it was to get into Heaven, it was just as hard to get out. It was forbidden to leave the sanctuary of the city. The law stated, that if anyone person was to leave or step outside the boundary of Heaven, then they would no longer be deemed worth of its sanctuary, and thereby be banished from the city, left to spend the rest of their days in purgatory before being dragged into the depths of hell.

Nasty right?

But just like there were groups of rebels on the outside, there was a group of rebels on the inside.

For years the children of Heaven were taught not to talk about the outside. From a young age children were told the story of the how the evil Demons tried to destroy Heaven and how the angels of justice heroically defended Heaven's gate, putting a stop to the rebels. The angels became worshipped like heroes. Kids could by action figures, trading cards, even Angel cereal boxes; people would wait hours in line just for an autograph from their favourite Angel. Every little boy and girl wanted be an Angel when they grew up. Fathers and mothers would watch, weeping in joy as their son or daughter walked across the stage of graduation, dressed in their white Angel uniform.

The media would put out ads, TV shows, movies, articles all showing the heroism of the Angels. You couldn't go anywhere without seeing them roaming the street, a friendly protective smile present on their faces.

But as popular and friendly the Angels were, there was always a darker side to Heaven, a side that was unspoke of, a side that would be blasphemous and unconscionable to even think of. For history is always forged with the blood of others, those who live on after a battle, a war, aren't always heroes.

So if the Angels were the great protectors of the city then the rebel group or the Covenant as they were known were nothing more than a small group of idealist teenagers, who had no idea about the suffering and inequality that they protested against. The Covenant had existed as long as Heaven. At first it was powerful and thriving group of rebels, made up of thinkers, people of intelligence, people who saw the archangels for what they were. Many had friends or family members left behind, separated by the gates of Heaven. They were a non-violent group, believing in creating awareness of the outside, of the inequality of Heaven. Pamphlets were handed out in the streets by members, posters covered lampposts, tree trunks, bus stops, videos were made and they even owned their own radio station. The message was being spread, and the archangels didn't like it.

It started out small. Posters were pulled down and pamphlets confiscated. This made the Covenant work harder, more posters were produced, more pamphlets made. But this just made it worse. People started disappearing and not just Rebels, their family members and friends too. You'd walk into work one day and Bob or Sally or David wouldn't be there. And no one spoke about, due to fear that they would be next. Angels began attacking members in the streets, peace protests would end up with members being arrested and never seen again. And on one occasion the Angels opened fired onto the crowds of people. Many rebels and civilians were killed on what became known as the Day of Sin.

The Archangels swept everything under the rug as if it never happened. People didn't mourn long, many out of fear and others believing that the attack was justified.

After that day, the covenant almost ceased to exist. Many members left, went into hiding, some even went as far to escape the city, braving the outside because they couldn't withstand the corruption any more. Some members remained though, organising secret meetings trying to keep the hope alive. And as members grew older they passed the secret of the covenant down to their children, who passed it down to their children. The last leader of the Covenant was a man named Richard Anderson; however he had recently passed, leaving the Covenant in the hands of his youngest son Blaine.

Blaine was a compassion soul, a little naïve, but a good person full of charisma and passion, a true leader. But what was good was leader, it he had nothing to lead, left with no goals, and no support. The Covenant currently had no more than 7 members, none of them out of high school. Each had their own reason for joining.

Quinn Fabray was the well-known daughter an elite Angel. The Fabray family had been angels for generations and no less was expected from Quinn. When she was a young girl her father insisted on her being sent start into the Angel academy to be trained to be a soldier. Lucky for her, her mother disagreed, saying to wait until she turned 18. Now at the age 17, being trained was just around the corner. And as much as Quinn despised her father, she despised the archangels more, seeing passed their lies and manipulation.

Mike Chang was also going to the Angel academy next year because his father. But deep down Mike was a passive person and didn't want to become a soldier. The Covenant was where he met his girlfriend Tina Cohen chang. Tina joined the Covenant to rebel against society. She had always lived on the edge, and there was nothing more on the edge than joining the Covenant.

Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel were also members. They joined because their families were personally affected by the Day of Sin. They wanted to honour the deaths of their ancestors before them. Also Kurt was Blaine's boyfriend soooooo it was win win.

The last member and newest member was a girl named Brittany S Peirce. Unlike the others she didn't give a reason for joining except claiming she wanted to help. At first they thought she was a spy. None of them knew her well; they saw her around school every now and again. She was a quiet girl and kept mostly to herself. Her father was also Angel, but he went missing during a military exploration into the outside. Her mother was never the same again. Similar to Blaine Brittany was naïve yet compassionate. Her father's death though tragic was perhaps the best thing that could happen to Brittany, for it saved her from the fate that many of her peers would face. Her family was well off, even though they had no working income, the death of her father saw to that. Brittany was not considered smart; in fact most thought she was stupid.

Who would have guessed it would take her and one crazy outsider bitch to change the world.

**Review if you want more…. Pls ;D**


	4. Having kids

**Having kids **

No one knew for certain what caused the virus outbreak. It was never explained, it just sort of happened. This soon lead to many different theories and stories, as to why all of a sudden people were now ripping the faces off other people. Many believed the virus to be an extreme case of rabies or mad cow disease. Others blamed it on cell mutation, believing it to be some flaw in our evolution. Others had some more radical ideas as to what case the virus. Aliens was a popular theory for the outbreak. Some cult groups started believing that witches and wizards caused the outbreak. Many religious group believed it was finally their God's wrath being brought down upon a world full of sin and evil, they believed that the rapture had come and judgement would be passed.

But most people blamed the Government. Why were they so prepared for this? Did they know what was going to happen? Why couldn't they save us all?

Questions were asked in the early weeks of the breakout. Heaven had just been opened and people were being forced in like cattle. Conspiracy theories started to arise. Stories of worldwide Government plots to control the population or to remove the unwanted from society started popping up all around. Many believed that the virus was released on purpose, that it was meant to be some sort of worldwide mass genocide. But no one really knew why or what happened.

It is in the human nature to fear the unknown. That's why so many people are frightened of the dark. You can't see, and if you can't see then you don't know what could be lurking in the shadows, waiting, watching. Staying out after dark in the Outside was something that very few people did.

Santana didn't mind the dark though. Unlike the day, the night hide everything. All the ugliness and horrors of the world were now gone, hidden underneath a dark veil. At night time the stars would light up the sky and for the briefest time the world would seemed, beautiful. And in those moments Santana would feel a slight twinge of selfishness and greed, of wanting something more than what life had given her. It would only last a second, but in that second she almost felt human. That basic instinct of wanting more, of needing more, would come out, leaving her feeling vulnerable and weak for giving in to such desires.

She loved the stars, but they haunted her. They showed her past, her present. And possible her future.

As she continued down the road, weaving in and out of abandon cars and trucks, part of her was regretting turning down Pucks offer. Her pride had yet again disadvantaged her. But pride was really all she had left, so no matter how exhaust she ever was, she never accepted help or charity from anyone.

She had ran into a few infected along the way, but most were either preoccupied with ripping apart some poor animal carcass or too far away to be any immediate threat. And the number 1 rule of surviving the outside is 'don't' go looking for trouble'. If an infect doesn't notice you then don't draw attention to yourself by A. running away B. shotting at it or C. both. Just calmly keep on walking, always keep your cool.

But Alas when things seem calm and quiet, shit is bound to hit the fan sooner or later. It happened so quickly, one minute the air was so quiet and still, the next screams rang out into the night as a group of outsiders were being chased by a small horde of infected. Santana manage to climb on top of a small truck and perched herself down on the roof. She watched as the group of Outsiders, mostly children ran towards her direction screaming "Help us" and "we don't want to die". A young woman around the same age of Santana with red hair was grabbed by two infected who proceeded to bite into her jugular, spurting blood all over the place. The name "Julie" was screamed out in pain and sorrow by a younger blonde boy, who was quickly dragged along by a girl of a similar age. Julie's body slump down twitching as the infected all crowded around it ripping off hunks of flesh and bone. "Hey look up there" Santana heard a voice shrill out, and saw one of the children pointing in her direction. 'Dammit, don't fucking come over here' Santana thought as the group were now scrambling towards the truck, trying to get onto the roof.

It might be a bit morbid to watch a group of people, children in fact, running for their lives begging for help, and yet doing nothing. But if Santana learnt anything from the outside was rule number 2 'Nobody but yourself matters, risk nothing for no one and don't expect people to risk themselves for you'. Another kid was grabbed, this time a boy no older than 10, his screams of panic filled the air, making even Santana cringe at the noise. They didn't last long, quickly becoming a gurgle as blood pooled in the boys mouth. Three kids were left now and all of them had made it to the front of the truck. The eldest was a brunette girl around the age of 12 or 13 began lifting the younger two onto the truck. The youngest was a girl around the age of 4 or 5 with dirty blonde hair. She would have been cute, if it wasn't for the blood and dirt that covered her body and clothes. The girl quickly clawed her way over the windshield and up to where Santana was still sitting.

Being the closest thing to an adult around the girl flung herself on Santana, perhaps expecting a hug or some form of comfort. Santana merely growled, and shoved the little girl to the side. She was not used to contact. The girl stared at her with shock and fear, but still remained close. The boy had now made it on to the roof quickly glaring at Santana before taking the younger girl into his arms. Both children looked down to see their friend still struggling to climb up. In the distance they could see the zombies drawing nearer. "KATIE" the boy screamed in fear as the girl feel backwards onto the ground. "DO SOMETHING" he now yelled turning to Santana, who had yet to move or say anything "DON'T JUST SIT THERE DO SOMETHIN…. PLEASE". The zombies were now less than 5 metres away, thinking quickly the boy went to grab one of Santana's guns. Santana felt a small hand tugging at her waist. In lightning fast speed she had a hand around the boy's collar, lifting him off his feet. "JUDE" she could hear being screamed next to her as the little girl began tugging forcefully at Santana's pants "PUT HIM DOWN" was followed by weak kicks to her shins. With the boy still in her grasp Santana looked down at the where the older girl was now turned, facing the oncoming Zombies. She was not screaming, nor cowering in fear. She had accepted fate, accepted death. The Zombies were now upon her, one was directly in front towering over her. It's breath was hot on her skin as she watched the drool drip from its mouth. She watched as the Zombie lean back preparing to leap on her. Closing her eyes she waited for the sudden flash of pain that soon would consume her.

'BANG'….'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG'

Four gun shots roared into the night, followed by four soft thumps of bodies hitting pavement. Very slowly the young girl opened her eyes. At her feet lay the bodies of four dead Zombies, each with one bullet hole in their heads. Quickly spinning around she looked up to see weird Latina chick, smoking gun in one hand and Jude in the other, who she roughly dropped making him land on his ass. Katie smiled up at her Saviour, who just frowned and jumped off the truck and began walking away. "HEY. HEY, wait up" Katie called out running after the Latina whilst the other two got down off the truck to follow. "Hey thanks for saving me" Katie said breathless after catching up to the brooding Latina. Santana grunted in reply not slowing down for the girl to catch her breath. "Soooo where you headed, can we tag along" Katie asked gesturing to Jude and the little girl. At this Santana stopped and burst out laughing "HAHAHAHAHA fuck no, you little shits run along now, go on, back to mummy and daddy" Santana chuckled making Jude glare even harder at you. "Their dead" he snapped stepping forward only to be pushed back by Katie. "Oh boo hoo kid, look I really don't have time for babysitting". Santana was now regretting saving the girl, she should have just left them all to die. But the way the girl faced death without fear….. Santana admired that. Especially in someone so young. "Where you heading, come on we promise we won't cause any trouble" Katie said calmly, obviously trying to fill the role of the grown up in the conversation. The truth was Santana had no idea where she was headed, she never did. It was always a different place, a different town or city. But they were all the same, all burnt down shit holes filled with crazies and monsters. Looking down at the three children that stood before her she could see the role they each played in their little family.

First there was Katie, the mother and carer of the group. Brave and self-sacrificing she seemed to maintain some childhood innocence that is usually lost in a place like this.

Then there was Jude. He seemed to care greatly for the girls, he was protective and comforting towards them. Yet he was bitter and angry. Angry at what the world had become. His loss of innocence didn't sadden Santana, for she didn't really care. But the boy ambitious and willing to what was necessary for his family, this was a useful trait, if ones purpose was for themselves.

And lastly there was….. that other kid. The little girl who Santana had yet to learn her name. Maybe years ago it would have broken her heart to see someone so young left out here to die. But to Santana the little girl was nothing more than a hindrance. What most would see as young naivety and innocence, Santana saw as stupidity and weakness. The bright eyes had looked up at Santana as if she was the only hope in the world, now looked at her in fear. 'Good, she should fear me'.

Though Santana was near heartless, she wasn't cruel. Now that there were no infected around ignoring these kids wouldn't be survival, it would be being an asshole. It frustrated her that she felt this way, even after all these years, there was still that annoying feeling of responsibility and care. The kids watched confused as the Latina began pacing and muttering about god knows what.

"Fine" Santana finally snapped, "I know a place where you little fuckers can bunk down for the night, but after that, we part ways…. Got it". The two girls nodded eagerly, whilst Jude just sighed, he still didn't trust the older girl.

"Well Puck I hope you're ready to have some kids" Santana muttered darkly.

**Read, review etc ;D**

**Should Santana keep the children or not? hahaha it makes them sound like puppies**


	5. Taking action

**AN/ I'm just going to say straight up, I am not a religious person, so forgive me if I get some references wrong. But I did look up some terms for this story. **

Empyrean, otherwise known as the highest reaches of Heaven or the dwelling place of God is a place made up of pure light and energy, said to be source of creation and life. On Earth's Heaven Empyrean was a huge white building, situated in the heart of each Heaven around the world. Empyrean was the tallest building in Heaven, stretching high into the sky as if reaching towards God himself. It was an intimidating place, that created a looming shadow over Heaven. The building was home to Archangels and the other Divine powers. The Angel structure was in the form of a strict Hierarchy. On the bottom were the angels, the soldiers or messengers. Next were the Archangels and Virtues they were the Politian's, they practically ran Heaven, giving out orders to the Angels, passing laws and taxes, organising important events, controlling things such as the media and court system. The Virtues were equal to the Archangels in terms of power, however they were more involved in personal affairs such as divorces, adoption, foster care etc, etc. They also cared about the environment and general social wellbeing. Though powerful the virtues had little authority over Heaven and were viewed as a joke by most of their angel counterparts.

But above the angels were the Seraphim. Not much were known about the Seraphim, their identities were kept secret. They made no public appearances and only spoke through the Archangels. Their existence was questionable, and their role in Heaven was unclear. All anyone knew was that once a week on Sunday Empyrean would be completely closed off, even to Archangels, and during that time of Sabbath the Seraphim would meet in the hall of Eden, to discuss the Laws of Heaven.

School in Heaven was much strict to what it once was when the world lived on the outside. Society had high expectations of the youth and demanded the best from students. Classes were categorised into levels, from highest to lowest. The higher the level the more respect and recognition the student received, whilst the lower classes were ridiculed and ignored. They were numbered in 7 levels, with 7 being the highest and 1 the lowest.

School didn't just demand academic excellence, it also expected students to excel physically. Team sports were popular, they taught students strategy and team work. Other activities like Track sports, taught skill and created strength and speed. Fighting sports were also greatly encourage. Kick boxing, martial arts and wrestling were compulsory for boys and angels in training. Boys that weren't involved like Kurt, were looked down on by teachers and peers alike.

School was no longer a place for finding one's self, for fun or childhood memories. School was now a factory for making the perfect citizens of Heaven. You'd go in as a young child, unique and different to those around you, but when you left you were an adult, the same as everyone else, dull, bland and brainwashed.

Brittany liked school however, well to an extent she did. She hated the teachers, the way they would look down upon or humiliate her in class or in the hallways, calling her stupid or a failure. Most of the students weren't exactly friendly either. But school was now better since she had joined the Covenant. She now had a group of… friends, well more like acquaintances that put up with her. Blaine and Mike didn't seem to mind her, sure they thought she was weird, but they went out of their way to make her feel welcome. Quinn however did not like Brittany….. at all. Quinn found her childish and immature. Growing up in the Fabray household left little space for fun and excitement, Brittany's whimsical personality confused and irritated Quinn to no end.

"Hey Quinn wait up" Brittany's cheerful voice called out in the hallway, as she literally pranced over to the other blonde. "Oh god please just go away" Quinn mutter to herself and the other girls almost crashed into her. "Hey Quinnie" Brittany beamed, making Quinn groan loudly. "Brittany for the last time it's Quinn, Q-U-I-N-N, Quinn, not Quinnie, not Q, not even Quinsy okay?"

"Oh….okay then". Quinn knew she was being a bitch and part of her felt bad about it, but Brittany just got under her skin. "Look sorry I snapped, just I don't think we should hang out together at school, I mean who knows who could be watching" Quinn whispered hastily looking around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation. "Any way I gotta go Britt, dad's expecting me home soon, but I'll see you tonight" Quinn said growing quieter when a group of teenagers walked passed them. "Yeah cya tonight" Brittany called out loudly as Quinn walked away, making Quinn groan at the other blondes lack of subtlety.

Brittany liked the secret Covenant meetings, they reminded her of the secret club house her and her sister had when they were little, she failed to grasp the seriousness of the group, but was beginning to understand why it was a secret.

During the Covenants prime, they owned properties all over Heaven where their meetings were held, but now most of those buildings had been abandoned or now controlled by the Archangels. Now all meetings were held in…. Blaine's basement. Lame right? and They couldn't get through a meeting without Blaine's mother interrupting asking if 'you kids need any snacks?' or 'What secrets are we discussing today'. If the members of the original Covenant were alive today, they would probably kill themselves in shame of what a Mockery their once powerful organisation had become. Blaine's mother never took the Covenant seriously much to Blaine and his father's annoyance.

"ARGGHH my dad is unbelievable" Quinn yelled pacing the length of the basement " he's finally convinced mother that I need to attend pre Angel training classes on the weekend'. The others all groaned loudly, it wasn't that they didn't care about Quinn and her family problems, it's just every week they would have to hear about how crazy and controlling her father was. "Okay Quinn we get it, let's, let's just get this meeting underway" Blaine said wanting to get down to business quickly.

Each meeting was the same, Quinn and Blaine would talk Strategy and discuss any Angel activity they had noticed. Kurt and Mercedes would make posters, whilst Tina and Mike would try and find info about the outside, using computers to try and hack into the Angels security files and records. They always had no success. Brittany would just sit and watch as the group went away at their business. No one would ever invite her to join in, almost ignoring her presence completely. Brittany would mostly watch Blaine and Quinn. She loved the way their faces would light up and how they would talk so passionately about equality, she really admired their leadership and determination. And even though she knew Quinn didn't like she couldn't help but look up to Quinn, yet also feel sorry for the other girl. She knew that Quinn's home life was not a loving one and she could see how Quinn tried to keep in all her pain and sadness.

"No Blaine, no more putting it off we have to do it" Quinn argued.

"No way Quinn it's too dangerous, not to mention completely insane"

" So what, we just sit around here and do nothing, just wait until we're sent off to be fucking brainwashed, let the Covenant down! We're always talking about needing to take action, yet all we do is talk and sit on our asses!" Quinn was practically shouting now, drawing the attention of the rest of the group. No one dared speak up though, when Quinn and Blaine argued, it was best to just let it happen. "SO WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO RISK YOUR LIFE, OUR LIVES, OUR FAMILIES" Blaine countered back.

"WELL MAYBE SOMEONE HAS TO"

"No, No the risk is to great we need more time to plan"

"What are you guys talking about" Brittany asked, making everyone's head snap around to her direction. Brittany suddenly felt small under their stares, making her wish she didn't speak up. "It's nothing, nothing that needs to be worried about-"

"Shut the fuck up Anderson, you know your father dug this organisation into its grave, and now you're burying it" Quinn sneered, then turned to face the others " look you can sit here on your asses all day, or you can come with me… to the outside… I'm sick of all this planning, we need to take action, and the only way to do that is to bring hope to those left out there, they are the ones, the ones who the Covenant has been fighting for, but the truth is we need their help too, so you can either come with me tonight to find allies, or stay here and waste your life chasing some stupid dream".

And with that Quinn left, leaving the rest of the group in silence.

**So yeah…**

**Who do you agree with Quinn or Blaine**

**Where would you rather live in Heaven or the Outside**

**So yeah read and review etc etc.**


	6. Through Heavens…… Garbage shoot?

**Through Heavens…. Garbage shoot?**

**The Outside**

It had been a long trek back to Pucks warehouse, and Santana was proud that she had managed not to strangle the kids yet. The whole walk was a fucking nightmare. "I'm hungry" "I'm tired" "Why don't you smile ever?" "What's your name?" goddammit they were annoying, and they never shut up. Though giving Katie her dues she remained silent, whilst the younger two complained. Jude wanted to push buttons, he wanted to piss Santana off a much as he could. He asked questions like "Where's your family?" "are they dead?" "How did you get those scars?" "do you like have some form of mental problem?", and to Santana's credit, she never snapped or replied once. The youngest child whose name was Ruby was whiny but in an unintentional way, she was annoying in the 'I've stayed up pasted my bed time' sense. She actually collapsed from exhaustion, it was a pitiful sight watching Katie who was also exhausted try and carry the younger girl. Huffing in frustration Santana sulked over the struggling children and easily lifted Ruby onto her back. For a moment Katie looked up at the older girl, smiling in thanks, but quickly looked away at the glare she received. Out of all the kids Jude appeared to be the only one who wasn't tired, or maybe it was just nerves and protective instinct that was keeping him on his feet. Though Ruby was only a little girl she was completely dead weight against Santana's back. Santana was extremely athletic and fit, getting chased by Zombies and crazed homicidal gangs does that to a person, but she was also extremely skinny from lack of food and very sleep deprived. With Ruby on her back, she was slow now, which made her nervous. To survive in the Outside you couldn't just be smart or strong, you had to be quick as well. You had to be able to run at any moment, you had to be able to bob, weave and duck at the drop of a hat. Now Santana couldn't do that. 'ugh I can't believe I'm saying this, but the sooner we get back to Pucks the better'.

**Heaven**

She had been planning for months. Yet still when the time arrived to put the plan into action she couldn't help but feel the crushing hands of dread and nerves wrapping tightly around her throat. 'It's now or never Quinn' she told herself as she silently tipped toed out of bed. She quickly threw on a black pair of jeans and a matching hoody. Crouching down she pulled a dark blue duffle bag out from under her bed. Inside the bag were some spare clothes, mostly tee shirts, jeans and a pair of shoes, the bag also contained food, biscuits, chips and other non- perishable foods. Inside she also had a touch and batteries, a camera, two combat knives and a small amount of toiletries. She only needed one more thing, a gun or two. She had managed to steal some ammo from her father, but now all she needed was the actual weapon. Her father kept most of his guns locked away in his study, located in the south wing of the mansion. She had managed to get to the study without anyone noticing, now all she need to do was figure out how to get passed the security barriers. Luckily there weren't many, because not many people actually came to house and her father would most likely never suspect his family of breaking in. The first barrier was just a simple three number code lock on the door. 'Ok Quinn, think, what number would your father use'.

'For the kingdom of God is not in word, but in power' Corinthians 4:20, her father's favourite verse of the Bible. Quickly she punched the number 4,2,0 into the key pad. The door made a light clicking noise and Quinn very carefully opened the door. Her father's study was large, larger than some of the bed rooms in the mansion. Book shelves lined the walls, along with display cases containing guns and other weapons such as battle swords and spears. Most of these however were just display and would most likely be useless in battle. Her father's actual weapons were hidden in a secret room that Quinn had accidently discovered when she was younger. She always thought it was funny and extremely clichéd that her father actually had a secret room in his study. It reminded her of ancient cartoon she once saw, with a dog and some teenagers that ran around solving mysteries. The lever to the hidden room was a book (Sigh, how original), it was located on the second bookshelf, on the bottom shelf and 5th book to the left. The books title was Great Expectations, and as a child it's red spine and gold lettering interested Quinn, making her reach for it in the first place. As she grabbed the book and pulled back, opening the door, Quinn couldn't help but feel disappointed that never read it, and now probably never will.

Her father's secret room was a science fiction or James Bond nerd's dream. The room was cover completely with white tiles, that almost glowed due to the high beam lights that lit up the room. The walls were covered in all kinds of weaponry, ranging from small and simple to huge high tech prototypes. As temping the huge guns were, she knew she could only carry the smaller ones. A simple hand gun and two Uzi's, was all she grabbed including a butt load of more ammo. Stuffing her prizes into her bag she quickly turned to leave, but stopped as a smug smile spread across her face. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from her father's desk and quickly scribbled out a note, and placed it on the door of her father's study before exiting.

'_next time, add an alarm system'._

**The Outside**

"Nope, No way, No, No, not in a million year, no!"

One could say Puck was less than willing to have kids, much to Santana's amusement as she took no notice of the boys protests, instead ushered the Kids inside the warehouse. "Come on Puckie babe you offered me a place to stay, if there's not enough room you and I could share a bed" she said in the most innocent voice she pull off, making Puck gulp and grin dopily. "wow r-rreally" he stuttered causing Finn and Sam to both roll their eyes. "Fuck no, look don't be an asshole, it's just for one night, then me and the little shits will be out of your hair" Santana snapped as she watched the kids practically collapse onto floor. "Wow never pictured you as the mothering type… Sally was it? Or is it Megan…. Haha you never did tell me your name momma hen"

"It's Santana, and I'm not their fucking mother, I'll be just as glad to be rid of them as you are". She glared at the now sleeping children, who lying in a tangled mess on the floor, trying to keep warm through body heat. "Fucking hell, you got a blanket or something" She mutter, watching the kids shiver. Sam threw her a blanket which she caught one handed and chucked down on the kids. She wasn't nice or gentle when she dropped the blanket on them, but they all (even Jude) smiled sleepily at the sudden warmth. In the background, Puck and the boys were making clucking sounds and squawking like chickens. 'Fuck them' Santana thought as she sat down on one of the rusty chairs that littered the warehouse. "Yo San, we're heading off to bed" Said Puck, signalling toward three makeshift rooms on the other side of the warehouse " do want a blanket or a pillow, or like something before we go to sleep". Part of her wanted to tell Puck to fuck off, but he seemed so genuine that she couldn't bring herself to do it. "Ummm, yeah sure a blanket would be kool, I guess" she mumbled, not making eye contact with the mohawked boy. Suddenly she felt a blanket being tossed in her face, and she could hear the boy chuckling as she ripped it away from her head. "Well good night Momma hen" they all called out before drawing the curtains back across their rooms. "Yeah good Fucking night assholes" Santana snarled out, but couldn't bring herself to be mad, she even had to stop herself from laughing at their bad joke. With a small sigh Santana drew the blanket around herself, leaned back in the chair and for the first time in years Santana went to sleep peacefully.

**Heaven**

Escaping the Mansion's grounds was a lot easier than what Quinn had expected. Sure it was no walking the park, but she still managed to remain unseen by the grounds security guards. That's what happens when your father is an angel general, you get your very own guards to protect your property. She did manage to slice her knee open however climbing over the mansion's walls. It hurt like a bitch and the hedges around the wall also didn't help, cutting up her pants and her sleaves. The least guarded way out was near the industrial part of Heaven, it was where all the rubbish and waste was ultimately dumped on the outside. It was still guarded, but mostly by newer and less experienced Angels. She had told the others where she was going and said she would wait awhile in the first alleyway to the right, to see if anyone would join her. None of the Covenant members had replied when she had told them this, but she was still hopeful some would join her. She needed someone like Mike for his athleticism or someone like Blaine for his planning and quick thinking. But no one came. She was about to continue on with her escape plan when suddenly "Hey Quinnie". The hushed whisper was directly next her ear, making Quinn jump up in surprise. 'Oh please, oh god please, no, no don't do this to me' Quinn silently begged as she came face to face with a grinning Brittany. "Brittany!...Brittany, what are you doing here" She almost screamed, but remember to whisper as she saw two Angels in the distance. "Well you said you had a plan and you needed help, so I'm here" Brittany said, in the most serious voice Quinn had heard her speak in. Looking over at Brittany she could see a hand gun strapped to the other blondes thigh. "What?, where did you get that?" Quinn exclaimed not thinking that Brittany was the type of girl to even know what a gun was. "oh this" Brittany said indicating towards the gun "my mum gave it to me after daddy died, she said he wanted me to have it". Quinn saw a quick flash of sadness wash over the other girl when she mentioned her deceased father. "I'm sorry, you know, about your dad" Quinn mumbled, looking at Brittany sadly, who just nodded at the comment. "It was a long time ago" Brittany whispered emotionlessly "we should get going". And with that Brittany pushed passed Quinn and started sneaking towards one of the garbage containers. Quinn crouched there stunned for a moment, had she really just been silenced by Brittany S Pierce, the school dud. Coming to her senses Quinn quickly scrambled after the taller girl. "Go home Brittany" Quinn hissed as she finally caught up to the other girl. She was so close to her goal, she didn't want Brittany to screw everything up. "I've worked too hard for this, too hard for you to come and fuck everything up". "Why do people always think that I'm going to mess stuff up" Brittany whispered bitterly, making Quinn shiver, for it was the first time she had heard the other girl be hostile. An Angel walked passed their hiding place behind the container, making both girls duck. As the guard passed, Brittany carefully opened the hatch of the container, quickly she threw her bag in before jumping in silently herself. Rolling her eyes Quinn quickly joined Brittany, closing the hatch behind her. "God it smells in here doesn't it" Brittany's voice whispered in the darkness. Quinn wanted to say "No shit" to the girl for pointing out the obvious, but she remain silently brooding. They waited for a while, before they felt the container beginning to be lifted onto the truck. The container rattled and shook, throwing the two girls on top of one another. Quinn could feel something metal jabbing into her back, but clenched her jaw shut to prevent herself from groaning. Though in darkness Brittany closed her eyes to prevent panic as she became trapped under Quinn. She could feel the rubbish pooling around her and the smell burnt her nose. Quinn could sense Brittany's panic as she heard soft whimpers coming from the other girl. "Come on Britt, it's fine, look if you wanna come you gotta listen to what I say alright?" she said trying to sound gentle. "Okay.. b-b-but if I can't call you Quinnie or Q, y-y-you can't call me Britt" Brittany laughed out shakily. "Okay deal then" Quinn whispered an amused smirk on her face.

The contained dropped suddenly onto the truck, making the two girls head butt one another. "Ouch" Brittany whispered rubbing her forehead "Looks like we're in for a rough ride…. Quinn, are you…. Are you scared of you know, what we might find?". "No" was all that Quinn said to Brittany as she felt the truck begin driving. But the truth was she was terrified. Terrified of what horrors awaited them, but mostly terrified of failure, of not being able to start a rebellion and being left to die out there. She wanted to change the world, but now as she finally set out to do it, she felt an overwhelming amount of fear. 'What if I fail, and achieve nothing…..' she thought. In her silence she felt Brittany grip her hand tightly, at first she wanted to push the hand away, but she felt comfort in the other girls presence.

There was no looking back now.

**So yeah review if you want moarrrrrr =D**


	7. The world Outside these walls

**AN/ Kinda a filler chapter**

**The world Outside these walls **

The imagination is a powerful thing. It allows you to make perspective of something you've never seen or might never see. It creates images, pictures of things that had yet to be discovered, yet to be found and yet to be witnessed by oneself. The outside was not what they had imagined.

The story's they were told in order to keep them quiet as children, described a hellish void, full of fire, a place where the sun is black, lava falls from the sky the ground is nothing more than brimstone and the air is filled with the screams of those that deserve to be punished. But what they found, was more empty and quiet.

The truck ride had taken approximately 6 hours and 45 minutes, or at least that is what Quinn's watch had said. Somehow it seemed shorter. The cargo had been dumped so carelessly that the container had flipped over on its side, flinging Brittany on top of Quinn, knocking the wind out of the smaller blonde. It was five minutes later when the truck engines roared into life again, and the ground rattled with its departure.

Now the two girls stood in the middle of a barren waste land.

At first excitement over took them, as the rolled out of the container laughing in shock that they had gotten away with it. Their over excitement and joy lead to even a rib crushing hug and several punches in the shoulder from Quinn. Settling down they finally got a glimpse of their surroundings. There were no trees was the first thing they noticed, along with the air seemed thicker and tinged with a metallic smell almost like blood. The ground was dirt, covered lightly in a thin layer of ash, the sky wasn't visible, instead hidden behind a thick veil of smog and smoke. 'Heaven needed a place for all its pollution I guess'. Quinn suggested that they explore the dump, to see if they could salvage anything useful. "Okay you take the right and I'll take the left" she said to companion who just nodded in reply, "oh and also, turn the safety off", pointing down at the gun strapped to Brittany's leg.

The dump was making Quinn nervous. Every corner was blocked by piles of rubbish, she could feel her heart pounding, expecting something to jump out on every turn. As She walked over to an opened contain, she could hear rustling coming from inside. Very slowly she approached, gripping the gun in her hand tighter as she lifted the lid…

She was met with a feral hiss, that belonged to mangy cat who leapt out of the container and scurried away. The sheer shock made Quinn fall back and land on her butt, making her blush furiously that she had been scared by a cat. "Fucking animals" She huffed picking herself up and continued to rummage through the garbage. 'How clichéd, scared by a cat, I hope Brittany's having better luck than I am'.

Brittany didn't mind the dump. Sure it was creepy and smelt like old cheese mixed with blood, but Brittany was too excited that Quinn had actually hugged her to even care. It might be strange and slightly needy that one single hug could have such an effect on the girl, but for Brittany she couldn't remember a time when someone willing hugged her back. So far she had found three useful things. A long coil of thick rope, a crowbar and a box of matches, though most were missing. But still she was proud of her discoveries and hoped that Quinn would also approve. Her thoughts were broken however by an ear shattering scream. "QUIN!"

It had come out of nowhere, one second she was searching through the rubble, the next she had been thrown to the floor, being held down by something she could barely describe as human. She could feel it's rancid breath on her skin as she struggled against its vice like grip. She couldn't help but lose all composure, screaming out in fear, as the creatures rotting face came closer towards hers. She could hear footsteps in the distance and the calling out of her name. "QUINN!" She heard Brittany yell, making the monster atop her look up towards the sound. Seizing her chance, Quinn curled her leg under the monster, pushing it forward to buck the beast off. The creature didn't fly back as expected, but she was able to release herself from its grasp. But as quickly as it went down, it was just as quick getting back up. Brittany watched Quinn fumbling to grab her gun as the creature wrapped its decaying hands around her ankle.

BANG, BANG….. BANG

The creatures body sagged against the shaking blonde as she held the smoking in gun in her hand. She leapt to her feet, still trembling, before unloading 3 more bullets into the already dead creature.

Brittany winced as she watched the terrified girl, crying as she blasted away at the creatures brains. "Quinn… Quinn!" she called out to the sobbing girl, placing her hand upon her sweaty and dirt covered shoulder. "Get the fuck off me" Quinn shrilled pushing Brittany away roughly "Why the fuck didn't you do anything". Quinn stared at the other blonde furiously. "I-I-I um, I d-didn't know what to do, i-it was just so frightening" stuttered Brittany. "Fuck me" Quinn sighed walking away from the other girl. She needed some space for a minute, she couldn't really blame Brittany for not shooting the beast, but to do nothing, she now had another reason to dislike the ditsy blonde. But honestly she was more angry at herself than at Brittany. Angry for not being prepared for the attack, angry for being so frightened she almost got herself killed and angry for crying like a baby in front of Brittany. 'What kind of a leader am I if I can't even defend myself without having a nervous breakdown, there's no way I can start this revolution without facing my fears'. The zombie lay a broken mess on the floor, looking closer at it Quinn could just see the person hidden behind the monster. It appeared to be a young man, maybe between the ages 20-25. His hair though dirty and greasy, was a kinda bronzy brown colour, bloodshot eyes revealed a slight blue colouring and his face though covered by scabby putrid flesh looked to have been once youthful. "He could have a proper life" Quinn whispered, catching Brittany's attention "He could have I dunno, gone to school, got a girlfriend or boyfriend, gotten married and have kids, but instead he became this, just another lifeless monster, because he wasn't worthy enough for Heaven". Bending down Quinn rearranged the boys limbs, so that he was lying flat on his back, she then drift her hand over his face, closing his eyes. 'There, now he looks like he's just sleeping'.

They remained silent for a moment, paying their respects to the unknown man who Quinn had just killed. She knew she shouldn't feel guilty about what she had done. 'He was nothing more than a mindless beast I put him out of his misery' is what she told herself, too justify what she had done. It was survival, nothing more and nothing less, but still part of her felt, haunted, disturbed and sickened. 'Another thing I'll have to work on, no remorse for killing'. It was in that moment something changed in Quinn. She was never a fun loving or care free girl, but she was still innocent up until now. A fragment of her childhood, her soul had been destroyed in that moment, paving way for some one more mature and deadly.

"Come on, we better keep moving, find I dunno a safe place to bunk down then start again tomorrow" Quinn said coldly to Brittany, she had had enough of moping "Oh an next time something attacks us, do not hesitant to shot it".

**Review please if you want more**


End file.
